


Finished

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Oral Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rocky surface of the wall dug into her back slightly, and though it wasn't painful, it still bit enough to cause her to hiss softly. One of the gloved hands pressed to her bottom lip at the soft noise, the thumb rubbing over it slowly. She glared up at the other as the other set of gloved fingers dug slightly into her wrists, keeping her pressed to the wall. She wasn't trying to hurt her, she knew that, but it still kinda stung; Sardonyx's face was before her in seconds, a smirk playing across the fusion's lips as she held the purple gem above the ground. It would hurt like hell if she was dropped, but she knew she wasn't going to let her fall. Or rather, she hoped so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished

The rocky surface of the wall dug into her back slightly, and though it wasn't painful, it still bit enough to cause her to hiss softly. One of the gloved hands pressed to her bottom lip at the soft noise, the thumb rubbing over it slowly. She glared up at the other as the other set of gloved fingers dug slightly into her wrists, keeping her pressed to the wall. She wasn't trying to hurt her, she knew that, but it still kinda stung; Sardonyx's face was before her in seconds, a smirk playing across the fusion's lips as she held the purple gem above the ground. It would hurt like hell if she was dropped, but she knew she wasn't going to let her fall. Or rather, she hoped so.

 

"Open that lovely little mouth for me?" she hummed, and Amethyst found herself scowling at the other, not wanting her finger anywhere near her mouth. She pouted, her other two arms crossing over her chest as if that was going to change her mind on it any. As if. Even if she did want to feel the other's gloves against her tongue, she wasn't going to give in so easy.

 

"No. I'm not gonna satisfy your stupid oral kink. Glad you aren't at least putting me in your mouth." The other's eyes sparkled and she twisted in her grip, fear gripping her heart as the other grinned.  She kicked, shaking her head as her artificial heart sped up. "No! No, please don't!"

 

"Relaaax! I'm not going to put you in my mouth. This time, anyways, ahohoho!" She hated the laugh  that was pressing out of the other, and relaxed in her grip, knowing she wasn't going to put her in her mouth. She trusted her, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess up. Everyone made mistakes, and she could easily accidentally swallow her with their size difference. "Just open your mouth for me, and we can get started!"

 

"You... You promise that if I tell you to stop, you will?" The other blinked, her hand moving to cup Amethyst's chin as she looked at her. Her expression was unreadable, but at least she could see her eyes, unlike Garnet's. It was comforting, and she wanted her to say something, because it was so rare that Sardonyx was quiet, and it unsettled her just a little, as normally she could go on for hours, pull all kinds of tricks, and never slow down. Now, having her stare at her as she held her so high above the ground, a thumb pressed to her chin, she was terrified of the giant before her.

 

"Of course! I would not want to go past what you're comfortable with, and you are so lovely. Why would I want to mess this up?" She moved her thumb, running it over Amethyst's bottom lip again, and she felt herself shuddering slightly, before parting her lips for the giant woman before her. The white gloved thumb pressed in, rubbing slowly over her tongue slowly, and though she knew her mouth wasn't that sensitive, it was still hard to ignore the other's gentle movements as she pressed her finger around. At this point, all she was doing was rubbing her thumb over her tongue, but it still made her melt, her legs twitching. "I knew you liked this. Now, can I get access to the rest of you? I want to please you, after all!"

 

She moaned around her finger as a response, unable to help herself. Her clothes faded away in the next instance, and she started sucking on her thumb, hearing the other coo as she did so. One hand ran through her hair a moment later, gentle and soft as it played with her light purple locks, and Sardyonx's free hand pressed her thumb to her core, rubbing over it slowly. She found herself bucking against it despite herself and every part of her no wanting to give in, her member pressing free at the gentle touches covering her body and the sting of the rock digging into her back. The hand slipped away seconds later, rubbing gently over her chest and finding the weak spots around the rest of her body. It played her like a toy while the one in her mouth rubbed her tongue, and she found herself bucking against the air.

 

"Oh my, look at you. I have barely even touched you, and you are already trying to hump the air. Is that your way of asking me to touch you again? Make some noise for me if it is!" She found herself whimpering, wanting the other to touch her again. Seconds later, the fusion's hand was back where she wanted it, one finger slowly rubbing her member. It felt so much bigger than her, and she knew she could crush her, and totally destroy her at that moment, and it wouldn't take any effort. The thought made her feel so helpless, a loud whine escaping her when another of the taller gem's fingers rubbed over her core. Helplessness be damned, she wanted to enjoy this before they unfused and left her a mess. "That's it! I love it! Can you get louder for me?"

 

The other's finger pressed against her entrance, tracing along it as another digit rubbed her member, pressing it between them, not an ounce of pain to be found in the situation, and the friction felt so good that she found herself whining again, louder around the other's roaming thumb. Her hands were everywhere, and Amethyst found herself loosing place of where each one was the moment Sardonyx let go of her hands. She was quick to grip onto two fingers, uncaring which hand they belonged to, more interested in having the other play and work her like she was a toy as she held onto her desperately. Her tongue felt sensitive, her cheeks burning as the other practically fucked her mouth with the digit, uncaring of how she might have looked at that moment.

 

Her climax was building fast, and her lover seemed to take notice, cooing at the amount of fluids leaking free from her length. She felt her hands practically cradling her, and shifted, bucking her hips against the two fingers working her as the one in her mouth started to withdraw. It stopped after a moment, only the tip of her digit remaining as she traced over her teeth and sensitive lips. She wanted her to keep going, put it back in her mouth and fuck her with it until she came, and just as she was about to whine and protest, because the edge was fast approaching, the three fingers working her disappeared completely, leaving her cradled by two other hands, one gloved completely and one not. When she glanced up at the other gem, Sardonyx was cleaning her two fingers off by licking them clean, a smirk present on her features.

 

"He-hey! I almost... I was so close! Wh-why'd you stop?" she whined, and the other sat down, putting Amethyst in her lap. Just was she was about to question her, she felt something moving underneath her and flushed, looking down. She could see the outline of a curling mess under the fusion's clothes, and looked back up at her sheepishly.

 

"You may be about done, but I'm not. We are just getting started, lovely!"


End file.
